Happily Married: A Detective Mellark Halloween Special
by HungryForMore74
Summary: After 20 years of marriage, Peeta and Katniss are happily married. Or are they?
1. Chapter 1

**Happily Married I**

Katniss had done it plenty of times over the past two weeks. Just a few drops of poison every day in Peeta's meals built up over time. He can't have more than a few more days left to live. "Breakfast is ready!" She put his breakfast on the table.

"Thanks, I love your french toast. I don't know what you've put in it lately, but it's delicious."

She had gotten very good at that fake smile. "Thanks, it's a new spice Madge told me about."

He finished his breakfast and coffee. "That's good. Madge is a great cook. Gale always said she was. Bye now."

He leaned over to kiss her, but she turned, and he kissed her cheek. "Sorry, morning breath." She said. He chuckled as he left for work.

She got up and washed the dishes, making sure all the bits of food went down the disposal. She picked up the little brown bottle. Her heart pounded at the power she held in her hand. In less than one ounce was the ability to control life and death. She put the poison in the back of the drawer.

* * *

><p>"What are you making for dinner?" Her friend Delly asked. "It smells great." She leaned over the pot and took in the aroma. "Is that the spice Madge told you about that I smell"<p>

She shook her head no. "That's basil. I don't add the other spice til the end."

* * *

><p>"My God, I'm gonna have to let my clothes out the way you're feeding me." Peeta patted his belly when he sat at the table. "The pot roast smells great. Has Madge been giving you cooking lessons again?"<p>

Katniss brought over the green beans and potatoes. "She has so much time on her hands since Gale passed away." He took a bite of his food. "I'm still amazed that Gale passed away at such a young age. Jeez, he was only two years older than me."

"Do you want some wine?" Katniss asked.

"No thanks, just water for now."

She poured a glass of ice water for him and a glass of wine for herself. She swirled the wine in the glass and wondered what life will be like in just a couple of weeks. "This wine is very dry. I like it. Order me a case please."

He nodded his head and swallowed. "Sure, anything for you."

Her mind drifted, it was probably the wine. She saw him but imagined the man she first fell in love with. A little more hair, a little less belly, and a lot more ambition.

The doctor had told him for a while now that he needed to lose weight. Carrying around the extra weight was bad for his heart.

"Did you pick up my prescription?"

She scrunched her nose. "I'm sorry honey. I forgot again. I'll pick it up today. I promise."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her head. "That's okay."

* * *

><p>"I wish he would just drop dead." Katniss wrapped her hands around her face. "Why is it taking so long?"<p>

Madge rubbed Katniss' shoulders. She felt the tension that Katniss had built up inside her. "You have to relax. You're a bundle of nerves. Remember, it took Gale eighteen days to succumb. Up to the last-minute, he looked healthy."

"But Peeta is smaller than Gale. It should have happened by now."

Madge's long blonde hair flowed over Katniss when she reached down and kissed her neck. "Oh God Madge! You know what that does to me." Katniss melted in the chair and all her worries disappeared, for at least the moment.

Madge moved around and sat on Katniss' lap. She put her arms around her and kissed her. They each felt the other's heartbeat when their chests pressed together. "Just think Kat. In just a couple of weeks we can get an apartment in the city and finally get out of this burg." Katniss grabbed the back of Madge's neck and pulled her close. Her heart raced harder when she thought about the insurance money she'd collect soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Happily Ever After II**

"Do you want another helping?" Peeta didn't answer. He had a strange far away look on his face. "Are you alright?"

He shook his head. "I seem to have gas. I took some Tums, but they didn't do any good."

She touched the side of his face. "You're a little warm. Why don't you lie down?"

As he was walking down the hall she heard a thump. She peeked down the hall and saw him lying face down. She picked up her bag and keys and left the apartment.

"Hi Madge, you want to go to the movies tonight?"

"Sure, I'll meet you there."

Katniss started up her car and headed down the hill towards the entrance ramp. She pushed down on the brakes as she neared the intersection. Her heart raced when the brake pedal went right to the floor. She pumped it, but nothing happened.

* * *

><p>It took the fire department an hour to cut Katniss' body out of the car. The car was barely recognizable as a car after the truck broadsided it.<p>

"Hey Sarge. She lives a couple of blocks up the hill. Do you want me to check out her apartment?"

"Yeah, see if she's married or lives with someone." The cop knew that notifying the family was part of the job but he hated doing it. The look of the family's eyes. The shock, how he has to try to convince them it's true through all the denials.

...knock ...knock ...knock. "Yes officer, can I help you." Peeta stood in the doorway.

"Do you own a blue Toyota Camry?"

"Yes, my wife Katniss drives it. She left awhile ago to go to the movies with her friend. But I just heard from her friend that she didn't make it there. Oh my God! Something's happened!"

The officer led Peeta back into the apartment. "I'm afraid so sir. She crashed her car at the bottom of the hill. I have some bad news, she didn't make it. Could you come to the morgue with me." Peeta nodded his head and grabbed his jacket. The cop saw the tears start to trickle down his face.

Another car drove up, and Madge got out. "What happened? Oh my God, is something wrong?" She ran up to Peeta.

"Yes, Madge, she was in a car accident. She didn't make it."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Madge asked.

"Thank you Madge."

"I'll drive you."

The cop nodded. "You can follow me."

Madge put the car in gear and followed the cop car. She reached over and squeezed Peeta's leg. "Don't worry, everything will be alright." She turned to Peeta and smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. I think I found a nice apartment in the city. You and I can finally get out of this burg." Peeta returned the smile. "And I can't wait for you to taste my cooking."

* * *

><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

* * *

><p>Jo put down the sheets of paper with her story on it. She smiled and waited for rave reviews of her short Halloween story. "I hope you guys didn't mind me using your names, Clove thought it was cute." Clove's eyes got wide when she realized eight eyes were glaring at her.<p>

"But I die."

"Yes Katniss, but you see ..."

"And let me get this straight. I killed Gale to be with Katniss?" Madge rolled her eyes. "Why would I do that?"

"Yeah Madge, that was in order ..."

"Can I point out something?"

"Yeah Gale."

"Madge can't cook."

Madge opened her mouth wide. "Gale! Why would you say that?"

Gale didn't answer. "I'm off to the bar."

"But Gale ..." Jo said.

Katniss narrowed her eyes at Madge. "Hey! I was willing to kill Peeta to be with you!"

"Well, that I could understand." Madge straightened up and flipped her hair like a peacock showing off his feathers. "But then to end up with Peeta. That makes no sense."

"Hey, what's wrong with Peeta?" Katniss asked Madge.

"Well, he's fat and balding, and he's not Gale!"

"I think ..."

"Alright, I'm outta here." Peeta followed Gale to the bar.

"HEY! You guys are missing something."

"What are we missing Prim?"

"I'm not in it! I could kill Rory as easily as you two killed your husbands."

Clove grabbed Jo's hand and pulled her out of the line-of-fire. She whispered in Jo's ear. "That's what you get when you mix friends and stories."

Jo nodded and pursed her lips. "Okay guys! Happy Halloween!"

Madge and Katniss stopped arguing for a moment and waved Jo away. "WHATEVER!"


End file.
